lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Chaos
Allen, Texas | music = "El Corazon del Guerrero" by Tierra Santa | affiliation = The Misfits | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical Luchadore | finisher = "Final Disarray" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2003 | record = | accomplishments = • LPW International Heavyweight Champion • LPW Television Champion • PWA United States Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Manny Gallego (born in Brooklyn, New York in 1984) is an American professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Mass Chaos. He currently competes on the Inferno brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he is the reigning LPW International Heavyweight Champion as a leading member of The Misfits. With championship gold on his mind, Chaos joined LPW in 2003 when the promotion was known as the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). For years, he was locked in wars with some of PWA's best. He started with the Gathering, teamed with Bloodrose, was part of the Schizo Six, buried alive Soul Reaper, teamed with then rookie Edible, and teamed with Showstoppa in Murder Inc. Despite becoming one of LPW's battle-hardened veterans, he had little to show for his efforts, only holding the PWA U.S. Tag Team Champion for a short time. In 2007 after the promotion changed its name to LPW, Chaos was recruited by Edible into joining The Misfits. With his new affililation, Chaos came into his own and quickly shocked LPW by winning the LPW Television Championship. Nicknamed as "The Man That Won't Die", he silenced his critics by accumulating an impressive 15-month reign as TV Champion to establish himself as one of LPW's main event stars. At Take No Prisoners, the six years of blood, sweat, and sacrifice paid off when Chaos won the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Early life Manny Gallego was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1984. He started watching wrestling at an early age with his great grandfather. He grew up idolizing the likes of Mr. Perfect, The Harts, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, and others. He also idolized his uncle, Eclipse, who was a standout in the Texas Independent circuit. At age 18, Gallego went to his uncle's wrestling school in Arlingotn, Texas. At first, Eclipse was hesitant of training his cousin, wanting to avoid the talk of nepotism or taking it easy on him, but finally decided to train him. Chaos spent a year in training and gaining experience in the Texas independent circuit. In the Summer of 2003, the Psychotic Wrestling Association (PWA) was looking for talent and Chaos sent them a feeler. They signed him to a contract and his career in the big leagues began. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Gathering Almost immediately after he signed with PWA, Chaos was assigned to the Schizophrenia brand and approached by the Reverend Poofy to join his stable, The Gathering. As an enforcer for the group, success didn't come easily. In fact, it didn't come at all, as Chaos was destroyed week after week by the enemies of The Gathering. It wasn't until later that Chaos found out that the Gathering was a farce and didn't stand for what he originally thought. Chaos' time in the Gathering was painful, both physically and psychologically, but Chaos' reputation for survival and taking sickining punishment started in at this time. It was near the end of the Gathering's run, when Poofy teamed with former nemesis Showstoppa as Divine Intervention, that they booted Chaos and theBuzz out of the Gathering. Chaos had one more match, teaming with theBuzz against Blood and Fire (Bloodrose and Firefly), before taking a leave of absense. Newfound Success: Blood and Chaos, Schizo Six, and U.S. Tag Team Gold Chaos returned a few weeks later after coming close to calling it a career. PWA officials called him and told him that they still believed he could become a viable member of the promotion, he just needed confidence and patience. His first match back, he fought valiantly in a loss against then-PWA United States Champion, The D. He followed that match with his first career victory in PWA, defeating ValleyBoy (Boss Foxx) with the Chaos Theory. During PWA's European tour, Chaos asked Bloodrose, who had since lost partner Firefly, to team with him. Bloodrose became a mentor to Chaos and the two enjoyed success together. During this time, the tag team scene of PWA exploded, with three teams jocking for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship. Blood and Chaos as they called themselves, along with The Wildcards of Wevv Mang and Red Dragon, and "Sick" Nick and The Rabbi, fought each other for the U.S. Tag Team Championship and the PWA Television Championship. The six of them where given the moniker the Schizo Six for the scale of matches all six men put forth. It was during this time that Chaos was putting forth some of his best matches and had his greatest early success, winning the PWA U.S. Tag Team Championship with Bloodrose against "Sick" Nick and Rabbi at Schizophrenia LIVE (3.3) in Maryland. Betrayal, Altered Reality II, and Violence! Just when everything seemed to be going well, Chaos' world came crashing down. At Schizo LIVE 4.1, Bloodrose, for no reason, abandoned Chaos during a match against Unleased Anarchy (Norweigian Beast and Sick Fixx). Chaos won the match, but was triple teamed and crippled by Unleashed Anarchy. He was gone for two shows. When he returned, Chaos showed initiative and lack of intelligence to some, when he interrupted 2TX's announcement of his teammates for Altered Reality II. Instead of squashing Chaos, who was still kinda of limping from his injuries, 2TX gave Chaos an opportunity: face Positively Reaper at Schizos Wild, with the winner becoming a member of 2TX's Altered Reality team. At Schizo's Wild 2005, in a brutal Dog Collar Match, Chaos defeated Positively Reaper to earn his spot on Team Xtreme. At Altered Reality II, Chaos showed he belonged on the biggest stage, when he, along with 2TX (the last suvivor), The Rabbi, "Sick" Nick, Valleyboy defeated Pyromania's Team cYnical (cYnical, Showstoppa, Snowman, SFS, and BiggiE). Before the event was over, Chaos was attacked in the locker room by Soul Reaper (formerly Positively Reaper), now back to his old self. At Schizo LIVE 5.1, Reaper avenged his loss to Chaos. A few shows later, Chaos jumped Reaper and cost him a match against former rival Rabbi. For doing so, General Manager for a day D. Hammond Samuels had him fight in a handicap match at Schizo LIVE 5.4 against the Primetime Players (Spectre and Joey Hollywood), a team that had jumped him during there debut at Schizo 4.3. Reaper and Chaos would settle there score at At All Costs 2006 in a Graveyard Match. In a match still remembered for it's brutality, Chaos defeated Soul Reaper by burying him alive. It was this match that Chaos' moniker "The Man That Won't Die!" first came about. The Abandoned: Part One After his victory over Soul Reaper, PWA officials asked Chaos to form his own tag team, since the singles title scene was clutered. Feeling he owed it to the front office and he was allowed to choose his own partner, Chaos accepted and began teaming with the rookie Edible. They formed The Abandoned, and teamed for a number of shows. While things were going well and the team was growing, Chaos was traded to the Pyromania brand for Random. Pyromania and Murder Inc. Chaos made his debut at Pyromania 7.1. He was immediately thrust into a match with Takeover, the PWA Western States Heritage Champion, in a non-title match. In a close match that should have set the tone for his time on Pyro, he lost to the champion. At the next show though, he joined with former Gathering teammate and friend Showstoppa, with rookie BD Barlow. The three formed Murder Inc., a stable bent on the destruction of Pyromania. Things didn't go well for the stable, as losses and the arguing between Barlow and Showstoppa made things complicated fot the team. Things got worse when Showstoppa, the mastermind of the stable, had a change of heart when he vowed to save the show that he shed so much blood for. After Showstoppa left, Barlow and Chaos agreed to break-up. Murder Inc.'s last official match as a unit was at the pre-show for One Way Ticket when they faced the rookie team of Damion Kross and Janus Flare. Near the end of the match, when it looked as if Murder Inc. would leave on a high note, Barlow walked out on Chaos, the second time a partner has done this to him. The handicap allowed Kross and Flare to get the victory. Barlow's intentions where later made plain, when at the end of a brutal Barbed Wire Match between Showstoppa and then PWA owner Villiano 187, Barlow came to the ring and assisted Villano in trying to end Showstoppa's career. Showstoppa was saved by Significant Others partner SFS, Homicide, and Chaos. After this pay-per-view, Chaos took a leave of absence. He decided to get married and rested from his injuries. Lords of Pain Wrestling Comeback After his hiatus, he returned to the renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling at Inferno 9.3. In a passionate speech, Chaos stated that he thought about leaving, but that he still had a mission to fulfill, not just for himself, but from a promise he made when he debuted on Pyromania/Inferno. In this speech he stated that at the end of the year, he would be a singles champion for the first time. He was then interupted by Public Enemy #1 (Damion Kross, The Rik, and Jules), who then attacked him. Intervention by the Bad Mamma Jammas saved him from a worse beating. Chaos would gain a measure of revenge by defeating Jules at Inferno 10.1 ''. The Abandoned: Part Two and The Misfits At the same time, former partner Edible was now on Inferno, drafted along with his "brothers" in The Misfits. Chaos and Edible caught up on old times and wanted to have a reawakening as The Abandoned. The Abandoned made there return to the ring at The Rising in a Three-Way Elimination Tag Team match, with the winners getting a shot at the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Even though they defeated Misfit rivals the Lillehammer Administration, The Abandoned were pinned by the debuting MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo). Mass Chaos was happy to be teaming with Edible again, as Edible was one of the few people he had trust in. Edible was happy to be teaming with his former partner, but he knew he had his other family too. The Misfits asked Chaos to join them, which he accepted, though still being careful to trust them. Since joining the Misfits, Chaos has had one of his best streches in his rollercoaster career. The Abandoned were winning matches, and Chaos was finally getting over his trust issues. In some circles within LPW, Chaos' decision to join the Misfits was met with scrutiny. Some saw it as him going to his old comfort zone. Others suggested that while winning, he was riding the coattails of the Misfits and not advancing in his career. Some wondered, including friends silently, whether Chaos would ever reach his true potential. Four Years Finally Paying off and The Misfits War In the middle of the Sacrament pay-per-view, after The Abandoned defeated the overly-hyped rookie team of The Young and the Reckless, Inferno General Manager Spectre, asked Chaos to come to his office and gave Chaos his shot at the LPW Television Championship. He would be lined up against the self-proclaimed "Misfit Killer", Ken Ryans, who had won the TV Championship quickly in his young career by defeating fellow Misfit T.J. Rage at Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions. Most people believed that Chaos would be another Misfit to fall in the wake of the streaking Ryans. At 11.1, Mass Chaos would shock the world by defeating Ken Ryans and winning the Television Title. After Four years in PWA/LPW, all the hard work, blood, sweat, and heartache was finally rewarded. That is until Edible, the man Chaos trusted the most, attacked him from behind after his victory for an unexplained reason. Chaos would distance himself from the Misfits, enraged at what he precieved as being duped again by a faction. At 11.2, Chaos was layed again by Edible, who later that night explained to Drew "HeadBanger" Michaels and TJ Rage why he attacked Chaos. He wanted to show that the Misfits was a sham and the brotherhood was a lie. Edible had been angered by Drew Michaels sole attention to rival Ham and keeping his "brothers" out of the loop. He had vented his frustrations to Chaos a number of times, but at the time, Chaos thought nothing of it. That night, Trey Spruance, another Misfit member, decided to break away from the team also. Edible would face TJ and Drew over the next few weeks and continue on his crusade to destory the Misfits. At Dead Reckoning, Chaos had to put his title on the line in a Round Robin Match against his three former "brothers", Edible, TJ Rage, and Trey Spurance. Before Dead Reckoning, Chaos made peace with Drew Michaels, but was still unsure of going back to the Misfits or if he could ever forgive Edible. After destroying Spurance and defeating Rage in a close match, in Chaos' final match, which was hard hitting and bloody, Mass Chaos defeated Edible to retain his title. Edible, mad at how he lost, challenged Chaos the Next night for the title. In an emotional match, Chaos defeated Edible again. After the match Edible, who looked as if he where mentally drained and lost over the whole feud, broke down. Chaos, for some unknown reason, forgave his former partner, and the two men embraced. An injured Drew Michaels, who had won the IHC World Heavyweight Championship the night before, came out with wife Juliet and recently traded Misfit TJ Rage to reform the family. As of press time, Chaos has not commented on why he forgave Edible, but that should come soon. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** Final Disarray (Chaos lifts opponent for a Crucifix Powerbomb and delivers a Piledriver) ** Chaos Theory (Chaos lifts opponent in Crucifix Powerbomb and Hits a hangman's Neckbreaker) Finisher from Start of Career until the move to Pyro/Inferno ** Ode to the Black Sun (Fireman’s Carry into a Neckbreaker) ** Chaostropy (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker into the King Cobra Hold) * Favorite moves ** State of Emergency (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) ** Eternal Torment (Downward Spiral floatover into Rings of Saturn) ** Strikes of Confusion (Two forearms to the face, kick to the knee, and Roaring Elbow to the face) ** Final Stand (With opponent sitting, Chaos runs to the rope and delivers a running knee into opponent's face) ** Mad Frog Splash Elbow Drop ** Powerdrive Elbow ** Slingshot Suplex ** Shining Enziguri ** Release RegalPlex ** Tornado DDT ** Hangman’s Neckbreaker ** Corner Shining Wizard *'With Edible' **''Final Destination'' (Chaos powerbombs opponent on his knee while Edible hits the Cereal Crunch at the same time) * Tag Teams and Stables ** The Gathering (with The Reverand Poofy, theBuzz, Stonedsour) ** Blood & Chaos (with Bloodrose) ** The Abandoned (with Edible) ** Murder Inc. (with Showstoppa and BD Barlow) ** The Misfits (with Drew "Headbanger" Michaels, T.J. Rage, Edible, Trey Spruance, and Sean Jensen) * Nickname ** "The Man That Won't Die!" * Theme Music ** "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 (Theme during Schizophrenia) ** "This Dying Soul" by Dream Theater (Theme during Pyromania) ** "Spanish Castle Tango" by Del Castillo ** "El Corazon del Guerrero" by Tierra Santa Championships and accomplishments * Lords of Pain Wrestling ** LPW International Heavyweight Championship (Current) ** LPW World Television Championship (Longest reign) ** LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with Bloodrose ** LPW Most Improved of the Year (2008) External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Inferno Wrestlers